


Connected

by Assassin_J



Series: julia makes an a/b/o-verse [2]
Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: A/B/O done a bit differently, Alpha Fetch Walker, Beta Eugene Sims, Brief sexual talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega Delsin Rowe, Polyamory, Post-Good Karma Ending, Scents & Smells, To Be Continued, omegaverse that isn’t rapey or sexist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Conduit trio hangs out on a roof. Social media is a mixed bag.





	Connected

Delsin was chilling on a rooftop with Eugene and Fetch one lazy afternoon. They'd talked for hours, about various topics, but now the conversation had wound down and all three had got their phones out to scroll through apps, as one does when one is a citizen of this online age, whether Conduit or not.

While Delsin was scrolling the Conduit Rights League forums, checking out a topic about some rally coming up, trying to decide if maybe he should attend, a soft _bling_ notified him of a Facebook message. He didn't recognize the messager, but that was nothing new; strangers sent him notes all the time on all sorts of social media.

The contents of the message were also nothing new. " _goddd you're too hot to be single, i think about your knot inside me and -_ " Delsin sighed and didn't read any further, blocking the guy with a quick couple of taps.

Fetch turned her head at his sigh. "Somethin' up?"

"Just another rando who thinks it's cool to send sexual fantasies to me."

"You're still getting those? I told you to take your FB off public view."

"I would but, you know," Delsin shrugged at her, "sometimes the message is a new Conduit who needs me to give 'em a little support and shit. Like they're struggling keeping the powers from coming out before they're ready to tell people, or they already told people and got dumped or kicked out or whatever."

Fetch sat up. "Yeah.... That's tough, I admit, I remember what it was like... But they got those CRL hotlines now, anyone can call them instead of bugging you."

Delsin looked up at the sky. "I dunno. Some people are like, more comfortable with Facebooking me."

"Uh-huh, I definitely see that," Eugene said, nodding. "Way easier typing to one person than calling in to a whole organization."

"Well okay then." Fetch plopped back down. "Leave it all public and just accept that you're a celebrity, and lotsa people wanna knot celebrities."

Delsin felt his face get hot. "They usually want _me_ to knot _them_."

Eugene rolled onto his side and put an arm over Delsin's chest while making an indignant noise. "Are heat hormones really that strong, that you can't stop yourself asking strangers for a hookup?"

Delsin snorted. "Never happened to me. I guess every Omega is different. But maybe these ones messaging me have like zero self-control."

"Next one asks you for a knot, send 'em my way," Fetch said, raising her arm and smirking. "I been thinking of getting onto the dating scene."

"They may or may not be looking to actually _date_ ," Eugene said.

"Eh, I'll still take care of 'em."

Another message _bling_ ed. Delsin checked it, and groaned.

"Again?" Eugene asked. "Already?"

"Yeah... Fuck it, I'm changing my status." Delsin poked into his profile info. "There we go. _In a relationship_." Eugene didn't have a Facebook account or else he would've tagged him in.

"Oooh, you two are Facebook-official now," Fetch purred at Eugene, "that's a big milestone, congrats!"

"Hopefully those horny fans will leave me alone with that on my profile," Delsin said, putting his phone away in the deep pocket of his baggy jeans.

"For good measure maybe you oughtta post a snap of you and Gene making out," Fetch joked. "Prove you ain't making things up."

"Heh." Delsin sat up and pulled Eugene into his lap.

Upon seeing Delsin's grin, Eugene's breath quickened with anxiety. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure-"

Delsin nodded with a soft gentle laugh. "All right, no kissy-pics. Just kisses without pics, is that okay?"

Eugene relaxed and took hold of Delsin's collar. "Yeah, sure. Definitely okay." And he leaned in.

Delsin was soft and warm as always, hot breath tasting so good as it rolled over Eugene's tongue. Everything about Delsin felt strong and rough, with hidden reserves of power. He tightened his arms around Eugene and inhaled, purposeful and deep, pressing into the kiss for a few seconds more before letting it end.

"H-how do I smell?" Eugene asked after a moment.

"Uh." Delsin blinked. He clearly hadn't expected this question. "Hard to put into words.... You smell like... Eugene."

Unsatisfied, Eugene flicked at Delsin's shoulder.

"No really, I can't describe it. It's like, 'how does water taste?' It tastes like water, you know!"

"There's different tasting water, in different cities," Eugene said.

Delsin smirked. "Sure. But there's only one Eugene Sims, and believe me, you smell _fantastic_."

"Mmh." Eugene smiled and touched his nose to Delsin's face. "You smell like nuts."

"Nuts?"

"Nuts and smoke. Smoked nuts."

Fetch snorted into her hand. "Smoked nuts! That's Del for ya."

Delsin gave them both a querulous look. "What about when I'm not in smoke mode? Do I smell like something else?"

Both the others shook their heads. "Don't think it's a Conduit thing," Fetch said. "In pulp romance novels sometimes the one mate says the other smells like smokey wood, if it's not lilacs or fresh rain or whatever."

"You read those trashy things?" Delsin asked.

"Fuck off, I read a lot of different types'a books."

"You're like a lemon-lime," Eugene said.

Fetch turned to him. "Huh? Me?"

Delsin gave a sudden eager nod. "Yeah, that's exactly it, Gene! I couldn't think of the way to describe it but yeah, that's exactly her scent!"

Eugene grinned. "Heh, yeah." He rubbed the fabric of Delsin's vest back and forth between his fingers. It was soft, and soothing, and perfect.

Delsin's phone made yet another _bling_ noise. He snaked a hand into his pocket and pressed the volume down until it was mute. "Let's just forget social media exists for today, huh? I've had enough of it."

Still grinning, Eugene leaned in to kiss him again.

"Okay, I'm feeling a little left out over here," Fetch said, though mostly in jest. She stood up. "I'll see you guys back at the res." And she buzzed away in electric pinks over the cityscape.

Delsin pulled out of the kiss. "Hm. Maybe we should ask her to join in next time."

Eugene's heart started to hammer harder. "I... maybe?" he choked out.

Delsin stroked his back. "Just an idea, sorry, just forget it if you're not comfortable with-"

"No, I- it's just-" He was practically tripping over his tongue, not able to conjure a smooth sentence. "That- three people, it would complicate- I've barely started with just you, and- but uh, shit, if you need an Alpha-"

"Shh, shh," Delsin said quickly, taking Eugene's hands and holding them firmly. "It's not about her being Alpha, I just... I like her, okay? I like _you_ and I like _her_. But- it's fine." He gave Eugene's hands a squeeze. "Sorry."

"No, don't apologize." Eugene pulled his hands free to hug onto Delsin. "It's just... I would... need to be... eased into it, I guess."

Delsin took a breath and smiled. "All right. Whatever you need, my guy." He brushed a kiss against Eugene's forehead. "I don't wanna rush anything. We're young; we got all the time in the world."


End file.
